REGALO DE NAVIDAD
by Holly Motto
Summary: Shuichi esta cansado de los malos tratos de Yuki y decide dejarlo, eso hará que el rubio recapacite y le haga una propuesta al pelirosa en víspera de navidad, si acepta la vida de Shuichi podría cambiar para siempre…


**GRAVITATION:**

"**REGALO DE NAVIDAD"**

Había sido una de las primeras nevadas de la temporada, dejando un hermoso manto blanco en las calles, adornando los techos de las casas, dando alegría a los corazones, anunciando que la navidad estaba cerca…

Un par de ojos violeta miraban la ventana a pesar de que la nevada había acabado desde hacia unas horas el no había movido de su lugar, no por que estuviera viendo aquellos fragmentos de hielo, si no por que estaba esperando el aparecer de alguien…

Suspiro con desgane, seguramente ese día también se retrasaría, como extrañaba su calor, no podía creer de que anoche estaba temblando en sus brazos, y ahora que no lo tenia cerca lo extrañaba…era inevitable el calor de Yuki Eiri, se le hacia necesario para vivir, era como una droga de la cual era adicto y no quería dejar nunca…

Por fin la puerta se abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron, estaba feliz de saber que el había llegado…

- YUKI!!!!! BIENVENIDO…-se le prendió de su espalda, el escritor ya estaba muy acostumbrado a eso, y hasta el muchacho se le hacia muy ligero, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba de humor para sus muestras de afecto…

- Ba…ja…te…-le deletreo y una venita palpitante se formaba a un lado de su rostro…

- _Gomen nasai_ Yuki…- se bajo de inmediato no quería hacerlo enojar, mas de lo que sabia que estaba…-Yuki prepare la cena…-el aludido lanzo un sonido de asco…el pelirosa lo escucho pero le puso ojitos tiernos…para suerte del rubio el tenia sus ojos cerrados no podía verlo…

- No tengo hambre…-le dijo mientras se dirigía al estudio para continuar su mas reciente novela, la que le estaba consumiendo mucho de su tiempo…

- ¿Ummm?...-un sonido desanimo de parte de su pareja recibió por respuesta, el se había esforzado mucho en prepararle la cena, solo para que el y Yuki ni siquiera quería probarla…

- Espero que hayas limpiado la cocina…-¿Esa era su disculpa? "Limpia la cocina" al parecer la cocina tenia mas importancia que su persona…-no quiero que me molestes…buenas noches…-se despidió cerrando la puerta de su estudio, clara muestra de que no quería que el pelirosa entrara…

El solo suspiro con desgane ahora que su rubio no provocaría sus delicias era mejor limpiar todo, hacer lo que dijo y no molestarlo, ya que se atenía a las consecuencias…

Muyavanzada la noche, cuando Yuki Eiri había acabado con las paginas de su novela, al menos del día, estaba en extremo cansado, movía su cuello de un lado a otro, la posición con la laptop no era la mejor, siempre terminaba causándole dolor en su cuello y espalda, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, por eso no le molestaba en absoluto…

Al salir de su despacho y pasar por la sala vio la televisión encendida, seguramente era su pareja quien estaba mirando los fastidiosos videos de "Esa Banda" que era como se expresaba de la banda _Nittle Grasper_ que Shuichi admiraba tanto…

- Apaga…

Ya no continuo al ver que el programa que veía hacia tiempo había acabado y lo único que estaba en el TV era estática, al voltear a ver a uno de los sofás miro a su pareja, que estaba profundamente dormido al parecer había caído en ese estado recientemente ya que las pantuflas aun estaban en sus pies, y con lo único que estaba cubierto su cuerpo era con el delantal que había usado para cocinar y debido a eso, estaba temblando de frió…

- _Baka_…-vocifero mientras se quitaba su gabardina y cubría con ella al pelirosa, este al sentir el perfume de su amor entre sueños sonrió y dijo su nombre…-eres un idiota…

Fue la respuesta amable del rubio, mientras que dejaba al muchacho descansar paso por la cocina dispuesto a arreglar "El desorden" que suponía que su pareja había dejado…aunque al llegar miro el lugar reluciente y en completo orden, se extraño ya que eso no era algo que Shuichi haría…

Dio una sonrisa de satisfacción, por fin había logrado que su novio entendiera la palabra "Orden" que tanto le predicada y que el jamás practicaba, se llevo una mano a la cabeza mientras bostezaba el también estaba muy cansado por el trabajo del día. Camino hacia su habitación, aunque al llegar al comedor vio algo que le sorprendió, la mesa estaba puesta los mejores platos de la casa, los cuales tenían un brillo especial al parecer habían sido pulidos, un florero lleno de margaritas al centro y unas velas derramadas por la mesa ante la espera que fueron victimas…

Suspiro, se sintió culpable por alguna razón su Shu-chan había preparado una mesa tan especial para ambos, dio unas maldiciones al chico por ser tan idota y hacerle esos detalles a el…maldición…y el hecho de no recordar el motivo de la celebración lo ponía aun mas furioso…dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se marcho a su habitación, tenia demasiadas cosas importantes en su cabeza como para importarle trivialidades como lo que Shuichi quería celebrar…

- _Baka_…-vocifero mientras se acostaba en su cama y se quedaba dormido…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una semana había pasado luego de ese incidente y en todos esos días Yuki no había logrado entender el motivo de la celebración de aquel día, pero no hacia preguntas y Shuichi tampoco iba hacer comentarios, desde aquel día siempre llegaba luego de la cena, aunque en una ocasión el rubio había preparado la cena para los dos, el pelirosa no se aparecía y cuando lo hacia decía que ya había cenado y no tenia hambre…

Había tomado una actitud bastante extraña, ya que el nunca antes pareció importante los desaires del rubio, aunque a pesar de que Yuki no lo supiera o no se diera cuenta Shuichi estaba llegando a su limite, aunque no podía culparlo después de todo habían sido demasiado humillaciones como para que las siguiera soportando…

Luego de cumplirse dos semanas de aquel incidente Shuichi llego muy temprano, sus compromisos con la disquera terminaron antes de lo provisto y llego al departamento de su novio, antes de la hora que acostumbraba, encontrándose con la sorpresa que el rubio estaba cocinando, cosa que no hacia muy a menudo y mucho menos le había preparado algo a el, pero ese día fue diferente…aunque no le dio importancia… la verdad se le notaba desganado y triste, cualquier otro día hubiera saltado de alegría, y hubiera habido terremoto por su emoción, pero no ese día en que había tomado una decisión…

- La cena estará pronto…-vaya pareciera que los papeles se hubieran invertido y Shuichi fuera el serio, y Yuki el que siempre rogaba, era algo extraño…

- No te molestes por mí…

Le dijo Shuichi acercándose a la cocina, el rubio levantaba la mirada y observaba la bolsa que contenía las cosas que pertenecían al pelirosa, se extraño al verlo con ellas

- ¿Vas a la lavandería?…-era una pregunta estupida, sabiendo que en casa había lavadora…

- _Iie_…-le dijo el pelirosa mirando al rubio…-Yuki lo nuestro nunca va a funcionar…-el rubio que estaba dándole una probada a su guiso tiro la cuchara que tenia en la mano…no podía creer lo que su novio había dicho…-siempre lo supe, pero nunca había querido aceptarlo…-el rubio estaba sin palabras…-así que me marcho de tu vida…si exactamente, el malcriado, el ruidoso, el _baka_, el estupido cantante de una banda mediocre se marcha y te deja libre…-cada una de esas palabras habían sido dichas por Yuki, pero en boca de Shuichi dolieron mucho…-_sayonara_ Yuki, solo deseo que seas feliz…

Se dio media vuelta y se marcho, el rubio estaba estático con la boca muy abierta, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar…cuando salio de su asombro corrió, según el siguiendo a su novio, pero al llegar fuera del edificio, no vio a nadie, Shuichi había tomado un taxi y se había marchado…

Si ese era el caso, el iría tras el pelirosa, tomo su vehiculo arranco a todo velocidad, de su teléfono móvil llamo a la única persona que siempre apoyaba sus berrinches su mejor amigo Hiroshi Nakano, aunque al hablar con el, el pelirrojo ni siquiera sabia de la decisión de su amigo, en un principio Yuki pensó que le estaba ocultando la verdad, sabiendo que esos dos eran muy unidos, aunque luego de avanzar en la conversación se dio cuenta que no mentía y que no entendía que estaba pasando con su novio, de lo que si estaba seguro era que debía de ser grave, para que ni Hiro supiera nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El taxi que conducía a Shuichi paro frente a un edificio de apartamentos, pago lo que taxímetro marcaba y con la bolsa que contenía sus cosas a la espalda miro el edificio…ese se iba a convertir en su hogar de ahora en adelante, no quería regresar con sus padres y pasar por las preguntas de su hermana, quería estar con Yuki, lo amaba tanto pero sabia que no tenia que estar con el ya que sabia que el amor entre ambos era imposible…

Subió la escaleras y llego a su nuevo departamento…dentro no había mas cosa que las paredes, ni siquiera un banco para sentarse o un colchón para acostarse, nada mas que el piso, techo y paredes…suspiro con desgane y entro, para su suerte en tenia todo lo necesario en su bolsa, tantas veces Yuki lo hecho de su departamento que se compro un Futon portátil para cargarlo en las noches que le tocaba dormir en el departamento de Hero…

Tiempo después ya estaba todo ordenado (al menos a la manera de Shuichi), todo gracias a su bolsa "mágica" (así la había bautizado el pelirosa, ya que todo le cabía sin esfuerzo), hasta instalo una pequeña TV con su DVD incorporado para no perderse los conciertos de _Nittle Grasper_ que tanto le gustaban…

Aun lado de su improvisada sala, había una mesita pequeña que seria donde comería, al centro de la mesa un conejito de peluche hermanito de_ Kumagoro_ que hacia mucho tiempo atrás le había regalado Ryuichi Sakuma, nunca había podido lucir debido a los celos de su rubio, pero no estando el podía sacar los regalos del infantil cantante de _Nittle Grasper_…

- Bien ya esta…-sonrió con mucho animo al ver "adornada" su nuevo hogar…-aquí no me va a encontrar Yuki…-no quería verlo, aunque sabia que el rubio lo buscaría, por el momento no quería saber nada de el…-que gran navidad…

Dentro de 2 semanas seria navidad y el esperaba compartir con su novio esta mágica fecha, pero como a el no le importo la celebración que había preparado la otra vez, donde el había cocinado celebrando el día en que ambos se habían conocido, y debido a su falta de interés, esa navidad Yuki la pasaría solo con sus recuerdos…solo con sus amarguras y los temores que nunca quiso compartir con Shuichi…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Debido a la separación que el pelirosa había tenido con su pareja, el se había vuelto mas responsable, llegaba temprano a las practicas, tenia las letras de las canciones a tiempo, había tenido un cambio radical, la mayor parte del tiempo se le veía trabajando como si el trabajo disminuyera su dolor…

- Tenemos que entregar el disco navideño la semana que viene…

La compañía disquera iba a lanzar un disco navideño, proyecto que no se había aprobado hasta hace unas semanas, ahora estando la navidad tan próxima, tenían que terminarlo mas pronto, ya que al menos querían lanzarlo en semana antes de navidad…

Trabajaban día y noche, Shuichi a veces ni dormía pensando en las canciones, a pesar de eso no mostraba cansancio, al contrario era quien motiva a la banda a continuar ya que hasta al más joven, a pesar de ser el más responsable se estaba agotando mucho y se le notaba en las ojeras bajo sus ojos…

- Vamos amigos solo una practica mas…-les dijo Shuichi, ya que junto con el lanzamiento del disco darían un concierto para promocionarlo…- 1, 2, 3…-_Vienen los vientos de navidad, que a todos trae felicidad, un año nuevo comenzara que mucha dicha nos brindara, cosas pasadas hay que olvidar, recuerdos tristes hay dejar_….-era una de las muchas canciones, que contendría el nuevo disco, esa era la 5 canción que había sido gravada…-amigos estamos teniendo problemas con la ultima parte, comencemos otra vez…-al parecer el cansancio estaba haciendo que la coordinación se la banda fuera menos que en practicas anteriores…

- Shuichi te estas volviendo un monstruo, que no ves que estamos cansados…-se quejo Hiro, el menor era incapaz de admitir su cansancio, pero agradeció que el pelirrojo se quejara, ya que sentía que sus ojos se cerrarían en cualquier momento, ya ni siquiera estaba viendo las teclas de su sintetizador…

- _Onegai_, solo una vez mas…-insistió Shuichi, recibió un gruñido de Hiro, pero no le quedo opción que complacer a su amigo…

Terminada la practica, la banda por fin tubo su descanso, todos cayeron rendidos en los sillones mientras que cerraban sus ojos, estaban agotados, por la falta de sueño, y el exceso de trabajo que los estaba obligando hacer Shuichi…

- Chicos tómense la tarde libre…

Les dijo Sakano, apoyado por K cosa rara, ya que al rubio lo que le gustaba era que trabajaba sin descanso, pero al ver el deplorable estado de la banda, si no descansaban podrían enfermarse y eso solo provocaría mas retrasos en el lanzamiento del disco…

- De acuerdo…

Dijo Suguru Fujisaki el mas joven de la banda, cosa extraña con el ya que le gustaba la eficiencia, y para el los descansos solo retrazaban sus planes, pero estando como se sentía de agotado, sabia que de nada le serviría la soberbia así que acepto…

- Esperen un minuto…-se les interpuso el pelirosa al pelirrojo y pelinegro que ya estaban buscando la salida…-si nos tomábamos la tarde libre vamos a retrazar mas el lanzamiento del disco, no podremos tenerlo a tiempo seria perjudicial para la disquera…-al pelirosa se le notaban sus ojeras, lo desmejorado y pálido que estaba por la falta de descanso y alimentación adecuada…

- Shuichi escúchame…-le dijo Hiro tomando al muchacho de los hombros…-necesitamos descansar, si no ese disco no estará nunca entiendes?...-lo mira a las ojos, aquellos ojos violeta que se habían tornado tan tristes desde que había dejado a Yuki Eiri…

- Pero, pero, necesitamos trabajar, LO NECESITAMOS…-le grito y Hiro solo lo abrazo, su amigo estaba peor de lo que imagino…-lo necesitamos…-le dijo en un susurro, para luego quedar dormido en los brazos del pelirojo…

A pesar de que el pelirosa quería demostrar fortaleza, y energía estaba igual de cansado que sus amigos, quería refugiarse en el trabajo para no pensar en Yuki, aunque su corazón parecía no escuchar y seguirá sufriendo por su rubio…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Días después el disco estaba terminado, y el concierto tenia que ser dado todos lo habían esperado con ansias y las entradas estuvieron vendidas hacia meses, debido a la fama creciente de la banda, parecía que toda la ciudad se había dado cita aquel concierto en que Bad Luck, presentaría su nuevo disco…

El pelirosa se notaba mas triste y deprimido que antes faltando dos días para navidad, la tristeza del pelirosa era evidente, su falta de animo y su mirada apagada, dejaba ver que aquel concierto, lo haría solo por que tenia que hacerlo, no por que quisiera hacerlo…

Se le escucho suspirar, esperaba que el luchara por su amor, pero Yuki en todos aquellos días no había hecho nada para conquistarlo y buscar su perdón, dejándole muy claro a Shuichi la nula importancia que el tenia para Yuki, convencerse de eso lo ponía aun mas triste…

- Dios esto esta a reventar…-se le escucho decir a Hiro al asomarse un poco en la cortina del escenario y mirar al público que ya comenzaba a aclamar la presencia de Bad Luck…

- Den lo mejor de si…-les dijo K…-o si no…-amenazo con su arma, todos se tensaron, aunque era común ver al rubio estar con su fusil, aun no acababan de acostumbrarse…

- ¿Estas bien Shu-chan?...-Hiro era el que mas observaba la falta de animo en su amigo, sabiendo muy bien la razón…

- Hai…-le dijo el mientras se acaba de colocar sus botas...

- _Boys Ready_…-les dijo K tomando la atención de todos y ordenando a cada quien en su lugar, para que se abriera el telón…

En pocos minutos la banda comenzó con su repertorio de canciones, siendo coreada cada una por el publico, a pesar de que el nuevo disco solo tenia unos pocos días de haber salido, ya tenia disco de platino, en solo un día se habían acabado las copias en las tiendas y el publico había escuchado tanto ese disco que las canciones se las habían aprendido todas, a pesar que solo una canción estaban promocionando en las radios…

- Muy bien hecho Tokio…-les animo Shuichi, a pesar de su bajo animo en el concierto se comporto como todo un profesional y no se le miro ni una expresión triste, solo alegría y entusiasmo reflejaba su rostro, aunque ese solo era actuación, ya que por dentro estaba llorando…- Bad Luck se despide de ustedes, agradeciéndoles infinitamente su asistencia…-con una ultima canción el concierto llego su fin, la gente estaba tan emocionada que se les escuchaba pidiendo mas canciones de parte de la banda…-Hasta siempre amigos…-con eso ultimo el telón se cerro, dando por terminado el concierto…

- Excelente chicos...-les animo Sakano, entregándole un ramo de flores al vocalista...

- _Nani_?...-no era extraño que Shuichi recibiera flores, pero recibir precisamente las flores que le gustaban tanto…girasoles, no era cosa común…

- Es de parte de un admirador…-les sonrió cierto rubio con acompañado de su fusil…-te espera en tu camerino…

- ¿Cómo permites que un admirador entre K-san?...-interrogo Hiro sabiendo muy bien, lo violento que se ponía el rubio ante el acoso de algunos admiradores…

- Yo lo convencí…-afirmo Sakano, el pelirrojo solo levanto una ceja, no era común que Sakano convenciera a K, sabiendo el miedo que le tenia a el y a sus armas…

- Esta bien iré…-dijo el pelirosa dirigiéndose al camerino…

- Shuichi iré con…-K le tapo la boca dejando que el chico siguiera con su camino…-no intervendrás…-lo apunto con su arma…- Eiri-san es el que ha venido…-le dijo el oído soltando al pelirrojo y el se quedo solo mirando el camino que había tomado su amigo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shuichi iba con su animo de siempre, un poco mas apagado que de costumbre, pero sonriendo, quizás no deseaba hacerlo pero tampoco seria descortés con su visitante, y mas tratándose de un admirador, llego a su camerino toco la puerta y luego entro sin imaginarse quien seria su visitante, se le notaba muy seguro de si mismo, el pelirosa siempre actuaba así cuando de un fan se trataba…

- Muchas gracias por las…-al darse vuelta la silla, donde aquella persona esperaba, los colores del pelirosa se subieron a sus mejillas, el tenia ese efecto…- Yu…ki…-dijo en un susurro dejando caer las flores que el le había regalado…

- Esta ha sido la única forma que encontré para verte…-le dijo mientras que se levantaba de la silla, botaba su cigarrito y lo apagaba con su pie…

- Pensé que ya habías dicho lo sufriente…-el pelirosa bajo la mirada y observaba el piso, tenia tanto miedo de ver al rubio a los ojos, sabia que cualquiera de sus reacciones terminaría por hacerlo desistir de la decisión que ya había tomado…

- Te equivocas…-le dijo firme…-aun no nos hemos dicho todo…

- No se que mas quieres de mi…

- A ti…-se le acerco y lo tomo de sus hombros…

- No me toques…-sus hombros temblaban por el contacto…

- Shu-chan…-le dijo tomándolo de su barbilla y el solo cerraba sus ojos, era incapaz de verlo directamente…-mírame _onegai_…-Shuichi hizo caso omiso a sus palabras…-QUE ME MIRES POR UN DEMONIO…-le grito haciendo que el pelirosa abriera sus ojos de una sola vez…-_gomen nasai_…-eso le extraño a Shuichi, ¿Cuándo había sido la ultima vez que Yuki de disculpo? No lo recordaba, ya que nunca lo había hecho…-escúchame, siento mucho como te he estado tratando y del hecho que no recordara la celebración del día en que nos conocimos…-Entonces si lo había recordado…-lo lamento tanto…-sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras…-tu eres tan especial para mi, que nunca supe como demostrártelo, tenia miedo de perderte, tenia miedo de sufrir, de que me lastimaras, como una vez el lo hizo…

Se refería a su viejo amor, sus palabras hicieron que los ojos de Shuichi brillaban quería evitar la tristeza que reflejaban los ojos de Yuki, pero sabia que si daba su brazo a torcer Yuki volvería a aprovecharse de el…

- Yo jamás te haría daño…-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir…-yo te amo…te amo como nunca he amado…-miraba a un lado mientras que sus lagrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas…-moría antes de pensar si siquiera en lastimarte…pensé que ya te había demostrado mi amor, pero veo que me equivoque…-el seguía llorando, cuando sintió unos tibios dedos limpiar sus lagrimas…

- No estas equivocado…-Yuki le hablaba de forma suave y al oído de forma tan sexy como solo Yuki Eiri sabia hacerlo…-el que estaba equivocado era yo…estos días que no te he tenido me a servido para meditar, extrañarte, y poder recapacitar…también pensar que me gustaría que tu y yo pasemos la vida juntos, que solo la muerte logre separarnos…

- Yuki, yo…-el pelirosa cerro sus ojos, creía en sus palabras pero tenia tanto miedo que solo fueran una actuación y que todo lo de antes volvería a repetirse…

- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?...-abrió sus ojos de una sola vez, y estos estaban sorprendidos por la pregunta y mas al ver al rubio hincado ofreciéndole un hermoso anillo de compromiso…-No puedo vivir sin ti…-nunca antes su Yuki le había dicho tal cosa…-te prometo que nunca mas volverás a derramar una sola lagrima por mi culpa…-sus palabras eran sinceras y llenas de sentimiento…- _ai shiteru_ Shu-chan…-le seguía ofreciendo el anillo, temiendo que el pelirosa lo rechazaba…

- YUUUUUKI…-aunque se equivoco, era lo que Shuichi siempre se espero, poder unir su vida con su rubio…que maravilloso regalo de navidad…

- ¿Qué me dices?...

- Claro que quiero cansarme contigo…claro que si…-le besaba el rostro desesperado mientras que lo abraza y hacia que el rubio perdiera el equilibrio y el pelirosa cayera sobre de el…-te amo tanto mi Yuki, tanto…-estaba feliz y ahora lloraba de emoción…-_arigato_ por hacerme tan feliz…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En navidad fue el día en que rubio y pelirosa decidieron unir sus vidas, todos sus amigos estaban muy felices por su compromiso, hasta aquel hombre presidente de la disquera, que una vez estuvo enamorado del rubio, hoy bendecía la unión de este con Shuichi, ya que nunca antes había visto a Yuki tan feliz como cuando dijo sus votos uniendo su vida a la de Shuichi…

Desde ese momento la actitud de Yuki cambio mucho, ya no era el mismo cascarrabias de antes, al contrario ahora se le miraba sonreír muy a menudo, y no temía decir lo que sentía, cuantos cambios había hecho Shuichi en el, y Yuki en la vida de Shuichi, ya que también el pelirosa logro encontrar la felicidad que tanto se merecía alado de la persona que tanto amaba su querido rubio Yuki Eiri…

**FIN.-**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

HOLLY: Konnchiwa, Ra por fin acabe…

YUKI: Que cursi…

YAMI: No se por que pero este aun me recuerda a Kaiba

HOLLY: Jajaja, espero que les haya gustado el fic este es mi regalo de navidad, atrasado, pero wueno tuve muchas razones para no subirlo antes, se me murió el i-net y luego la inspiración…en fin…

YAMI: Pero por fin Ra ilumino a mi nena…

SHUICHI: Que fin más kawaii me encanto…

YUKI: Con cara de asco…

HOLLY: Jajaja esperamos que nos manden reviews…

YUKI: Es lo único que lograría animarme…

HOLLY: Wueno gente **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO**

SHUICHI: Que todos las metas que tienen para el nuevo año se cumplan…

**SAYONARA.-**

**HOLLY MOTTO.-**


End file.
